Magnifique? Vous avez dis magnifique?
by Isiliel23
Summary: Quand une parole qui échappe à Théo a plus de conséquences qu'il ne le voulait (et c'est pas plus mal ) Un petit OS Shinéo très fluffy.


_Bonjour !_

 _Me revoilà avec un os sur laquelle j'ai bien galéré mais dont le résultat me plait assez :)_

 _Je vous conseille de d'abord le lire sans mes notes parce qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment dans la même dynamique que le texte et que tous le fluffy du texte risque de partir en courant face à mes remarques à l'humour quelque fois plus que douteux. Mais si, au contraire, vous ne supportez pas la guimauve, alors lisez directement avec les notes :)_

 _Désolée si des fautes d'orthographe ont échappé à ma vigilance (et à celle du correcteur orthographique) !_

 _L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar, Shin et Théo respectivement à Seb et à Fred du grenier._

Les cheveux d'un noir bleuté de Shin voletaient dans le vent. Il était rare que le demi-élémentaire retire sa capuche et se dévoile parce qu'il n'aimait pas son apparence. Il se trouvait laid, plus proche du poisson que de l'homme avec sa peau pale aux reflets bleutés, légèrement écailleuse aux endroits où aurait dû pousser une fine barbe (1), ses oreilles ressemblant à des nageoires et ses mains et ses pieds légèrement palmés. Il se trouvait monstrueux. Il haïssait son apparence et se demandait ce que Théo pouvait bien lui trouver. Parce que Théo de Silveberg, paladin (inquisiteur) de la Lumière venait de lui dire qu'il le trouvait magnifique. Depuis, le cerveau de notre demi-élémentaire préféré était en bug tandis que le paladin était parti aider Grunlek à faire le repas.

Cela faisait quelques jours que Shin enlevait régulièrement sa capuche pour profiter du vent frais et humide d'automne. Il laissait ses cheveux voler au vent tantôt en chevauchée, tantôt autours du camp (2). Et Théo passait de plus en plus de temps à l'observer. Ce qui, au début, l'avait le plus marqué était ses yeux. Deux saphirs aux milles reflets, tantôt d'azur, tantôt océan, toujours profonds, remplis de milliers d'étincelles. Ces deux puits sans fond (3) avaient capturé Théo. Il avait ensuite remarqué que la peau du demi-élémentaire était fascinante. Elle captait la lumière d'une manière si particulière ! Quelques fois, les rayons de soleil faisaient apparaitre des reflets arc-en-ciel sur sa peau et illuminaient son visage. De sa peau son regard était passé sur ses lèvres. Ces deux croissants de chaire dont la couleur était à mi–chemin entre le violet et le bleu tentaient le paladin plus qu'ils ne devraient surtout lorsque Shin se les mordillait... Le paladin arrêta le flot de ses pensées et se reconcentra sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, à savoir ramasser du bois. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire au demi-élémentaire qu'il était magnifique mais cela lui avait semblé tellement naturel sur le moment qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi (4). Et à présent il regrettait parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Shin. Oui, pour une fois, Théo de Silveberg, paladin inquisiteur de la Lumière avait peur.

De son côté, Shin était perdu. Son cerveau refusait tout simplement d'enregistrer la phrase de Théo. Mais pourquoi le paladin lui avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi le paladin ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il était repoussant ? Il était une hérésie, bon sang ! Il aurait dû le répugner ! Mais non, le paladin lui avait dit le contraire. Il n'avait même pas semblé ironique mais le demi-élémentaire ne voyais pas d'autres raisons à cette phrase énigmatique.

Shin prit le premier tour de garde. Le repas s'était déroulé sans encombre dans la bonne humeur des disputes habituelles entre Bob et Théo. Le demi-élémentaire était perdu dans la contemplation de la forêt et ne pensait plus du tout à ce que lui avait dit le paladin plus tôt dans la journée. Il était perdu dans ses pensées tout en jouant avec une bulle d'eau pour s'occuper les mains quand il sentit une présence familière à côté de lui. Il laissa Théo s'assoir à sa droite.

Lorsqu'il s'assit à coté de Shin, le paladin le sentit se tendre imperceptiblement (5) mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il resta là et lui aussi se perdit dans la contemplation de la forêt.

Au bout d'un moment, Théo se mit machinalement à passer sa main dans les cheveux de Shin sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagisse. Un silence apaisant s'étendait et aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir le rompre. Mais trop de questions commençaient à se bousculer dans la tête de Shin (notamment pourquoi est-ce qu'un paladin inquisiteur de la Lumière lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait « magnifique » et que ce même paladin (inquisiteur) était en train de lui caresser les cheveux) et cette grande bousculade sortie de sa bouche sous la forme d'un unique mot :

« Pourquoi ? »

Théo, pris au dépourvu ne savais pas quoi répondre et le regard que lui lançait Shin ne l'aidait pas.

« Parce que c'est vrai… Et parce que j'aime tes cheveux. » répondit-il un peu sèchement (6).

Le demi-élémentaire sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse et Théo vit un léger sourire danser sur ses lèvres.

Si Shin semblait calme et détendu, ce n'était qu'en apparence. A l'intérieur de sa tête, son cerveau était en surchauffe avec tous les voyants au rouge. Et quand son cerveau était comme ça, il y avait deux solutions : soit il se mettait à bouger dans tous les sens et à parler tout seul jusqu'à en avoir la migraine, soit il mettait son cerveau en mode off (quitte à avoir une migraine encore plus grande au redémarrage dudit cerveau). L'archer mis donc son cerveau en mode off, ce qui lui donna cet air si calme et si détendu (7).

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça et Shin finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Théo qui le laissa faire et s'endormit.

Lorsque Théo le réveilla, Shin se rendit compte que le paladin lui avait mis la tête sur ses genoux (8). En regardant le ciel, il put voir qu'il avait dormi environ une heure et qu'il était temps d'aller réveiller Grunlek pour son tour de garde. Mais aucun des deux ne voulais bouger, profitant de la présence de l'autre et de son contacte (même s'ils ne se l'avouerait pour rien au monde). Shin se mit donc à détailler Théo (toujours en contre-plongée).

Le paladin sentait que le regard du demi-élémentaire était posé sur son visage mais il ne réagit pas. Au bout de 10 minutes d'observation intensive de la part de Shin, Théo perdit patience (9) baissa ses yeux sur son observateur. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent qu'une fraction de seconde avant que le demi-élémentaire ne détourne les yeux mais ce que vit Théo dans les yeux de Shin ne le laissa pas indifférent. Il avait vu dans ses yeux un mélange de fascination, de tristesse mélancolique mais surtout d'amour.

L'archer était en train de remercier le ciel qu'il fasse trop nuit pour que le paladin puisse distinguer la couleur de son visage car il la sentait passer de bleu à violet lentement mais surement et le regard pesant du paladin sur lui ne l'aidait pas à retrouver une contenance. Lorsqu'il trouva le courage de relever son regard vers celui de Théo, ce qu'il y vit le fit frissonner. Ses yeux semblaient plus sombres que d'habitude et Shin ne savais que penser de ce qu'il y pensait discerner : un mélange de tendresse (10), de convoitise et de… désir ?

Le regard de Théo dériva sur ses lèvres. Qu'il était en train de mordiller. Et Théo ne put résister et déposa les siennes dessus. Il les effleura avec délicatesse (11), s'attendant à se faire repousser mais Shin n'en fit rien et répondit au baiser tout en caressant la joue du paladin.

Ils goutèrent ainsi à l'autre doucement jusqu'à ce que Shin craque et appuie sur la nuque du paladin pour approfondir le baiser (ce que l'autre accepta de faire sans rechigner). Leurs lèvres et leurs langues dansaient un ballet dont la musique, l'histoire et les codes étaient connus d'eux seuls et ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Shin se fit la réflexion que Grunlek ne leurs en voudraient surement pas de prolonger leurs tours de garde pour le laisser dormir quelques heures de plus…

 **(1)** Et heureusement qu'il n'a pas et les écailles et la barbe parce que sinon je vous dis pas la galère pour se raser et il aurait fini trop barbu pour que sa barbe rentre sous son masque et ça aurait été la cata.

 **(2)** Ça rime ! *fait une danse de la victoire puis retourne se cacher*

 **(3)** Sans commentaire…

 **(4)** Ce qu'il ne fait pas souvent, faut avouer.

 **(5)** Oui, je sais, je me contredis parce que si c'est imperceptible il ne peut pas le sentir mais on s'en fout !

 **(6)** On sait tous que Théo est un grand romantique qui aime s'épancher sur ses sentiments n'est-ce pas ?

 **(7)** Bhen oui, vous pensez sérieusement qu'il se serait mis à débattre avec lui-même des actions de Théo à coté dudit Théo ? (Quoique, ça aurait pu être très drôle…)

 **(8)** Ce qui faisait qu'il avait une très belle vue en contre-plongée sur les crottes de nez de Théo mais là n'est pas le sujet (viens de casser tous le romantisme de sa fic en une phrase \o/ )

 **(9)** Sa patience est légendaire !

 **(10)** Oui, oui, j'ai réussi à caser Théo et tendresse dans la même phrase

 **(11)** Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien associé Théo à tendresse et à délicatesse

 _Une petite review ? *yeux du chat poté*_


End file.
